Real You
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Depois de um acidente na aula de poções, um Harry de 16 anos se torna um bebê e agora, o culpado tem que tomar conta dele até que tudo se resolva! Mas será que Draco sabe como cuidar de um bebê Potter? RATED M/SLASH A capa dessa fic não é nenhuma indicação de quem é top/bottom, não vai existir um específico para cada posição.
1. Capítulo 01

**Nome : Real You  
Autora : bvcsalvatore  
Descrição : Depois de um acidente na aula de poções, um Harry de 16 anos se torna um bebê e agora, o culpado tem que tomar conta dele até que tudo se resolva! Mas será que Draco sabe como cuidar de um bebê Potter?  
RATED M/SLASH  
Cenas explícitas futuramente!  
O nome da fic é inspirado na música Real You by Above the Golden State**

* * *

- Potter.  
- Sim, Prof. Snape?

Harry mal tinha entrado na sala de aula, quando o professor chamou seu nome. O moreno suspirou, sabendo que coisa boa não podia ser. Ele e Ron estiveram trocando bilhetes durante a aula de Poções e eles tinham certeza que o professor percebera da última vez.

- Hoje você não irá se sentar com o Sr. Weasley.

Ron abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Harry segurou seu braço. Era melhor ficarem calados, já que realmente estavam errados.

- Sim Sr. Mas com quem-

Antes que o moreno pudesse terminar sua pergunta, Snape já havia se virado de costas, e estava escrevendo instruções no quadro. Os alunos estavam se sentando quando ele começou a falar.

- Hoje, vamos fazer uma simples poção de voltar no tempo. ..

_"Simples?" _pensou Harry.

- Vocês tem que ser ainda mais cuidadosos no uso dos ingredientes, pois só queremos voltar meia hora, onde teremos que começar essa aula novamente.

Alguns gemidos foram ouvidos e o professor Snape quase deu um sorrisinho. Sua parte favorita era ouvir a reação dos alunos para essa certa poção. Ele se virou para a classe.

- Eu não espero que a maioria de vocês consiga fazer a poção, no entanto- ele parou de falar quando percebeu Harry em pé no meio da sala.- Sr. Potter, vejo que você falhou em encontrar uma cadeira. Se não está familiarizado , tenho certeza que seus colegas ficarão felizes em te ajudar.

Algumas risadinhas foram ouvidas no lado da sonserina e Harry revirou os olhos. Tinha que respirar e se acalmar. Já estava com 16 anos, não era mais uma criança e o professor não podia mais atingi-lo.. Tudo bem , ele podia, mas Harry não iria demonstrar.

- Srta. Parkinson, levante-se e sente-se com o Sr. Weasley.

Pansy fez um som de infelicidade, mas mesmo assim se levantou, pegou sua mochila e passou por Harry, trombando nele no caminho.

- Sente-se com o Sr. Malfoy, Potter. Tenho certeza que a mudança irá fazer maravilhas com a sua nota. Se é que tal coisa é possível.

Mais algumas risadinhas e Harry alcançou a mesa do sonserino. Malfoy continuou encarando a parte da frente da sala, onde o professor estava, e fingiu não notar a mudança de parceiro. No entanto, ele colocou* a cadeira o mais longe possível de Harry.

O moreno não se importou, era ainda melhor assim, ou então tentaria matar o loiro com qualquer poção que colocassem na sua frente.

- Essa poção pode ser encontrada no capítulo 13 de seu livro. Comecem agora, e terão meia hora para prepará-la.

O som das cadeiras sendo arrastadas e do fogo sendo ligado preencheu a sala de aula e Malfoy falou pela primeira vez.

- Grifinórios estúpidos, não é para ligar o fogo agora.

Harry reparou que muitos dos sonserinos também haviam ligado, mas resolveu não comentar nada. Não queria ganhar detenção tão próximo do próximo jogo de Quadribol que seria contra a sonserina.

- Potter, me faça o favor de ir buscar os ingredientes que estão no quadro.  
- Porque você não vai? – o moreno perguntou com um tom de irritação. Quem esse loiro achava que era para falar assim com ele?  
- Você quer passar nessa matéria ou não, Potter?

Suspirando e contando até 1000, Harry se levantou para pegar os ingredientes necessários. Quando alcançou o armário, Ron já estava lá.

- Aquela menina é um pesadelo, Harry! Ela não para de falar e para piorar ela só sabe reclamar!  
- Pelo menos você não tem que sentar com Malfoy!  
- É verdade, parceiro. Nada deve ser pior do que isso.

Harry murmurou algo incoerente, e voltou para sua mesa.

- Não sabia que você é tão lesado, Potter.  
- Malfoy, não é porque nós somos parceiros que nós temos que convesar, então será que dá para você calar a boca?

_"Finalmente"_ Draco pensou. Estava cansado de cutucar Potter por semanas sem receber uma resposta apropriada!

- Não, não dá.  
- 15 minutos! – avisou Snape.  
- Viu? Você demorou demais! Com 15 minutos não dá para fazer uma poção decente!

Malfoy começou a misturar algumas coisas que Harry não fazia a mínima ideia do que eram.

- Então faça o que der!  
- Você acha que eu vou fazer tudo sozinho? Não mesmo.

Ele pegou as asas de morcego e as separou em dois montes.

- Daqui a cinco minutos, você adiciona as asas, tome cuidado Potter, porque esse é o ingrediente mais instável.

Dizendo isso, o loiro ficou confortável em sua cadeira, colocou os dois pés em cima da mesa e fechou os olhos.

Depois que os minutos passaram, Harry foi adicionar as asas, mas percebeu que não sabia qual dos dois montes era o certo. Ele olhou para cada um, tentando se lembrar se Malfoy havia dito alguma coisa. Olhando para o quadro, em busca da quantidade certa, ele percebeu que o professor já havia apagado as instruções.

Sabendo que não poderia passar de 5 minutos, ele pegou as asas da pilha maior e as jogou dentro caldeirão. Respirou aliviado, e torceu para ter acertado a quantidade.

Não sabia qual era o próximo passo, mas pensou que se houvesse algo mais para fazer, Malfoy teria avisado, afinal aquele trabalho era dele também, certo?

Quando os outros 10 minutos se passaram, o professor Snape avisou para a classe que eles já podiam beber suas poções.

Harry olhou para o lado, mas percebeu que o sonserino ainda dormia. Esticou o braço, e segurando no ombro do outro, ele o balançou com força desnecessária. Malfoy acordou assustado.

- O que você está fazendo?  
- Já está na hora de tomar a poção.  
- Não, ainda faltam 15 minutos, seu idiota.

Harry apertou a mesa com força, respirando fundo.

- Você dormiu, o tempo passou, e agora um de nós deve beber a poção. – ele explicou como se falasse como uma criança.

Olhando para o relógio, Draco decidiu que talvez o outro estivesse dizendo a verdade.

- Tudo bem. Você toma.  
- Eu ? Porque eu?  
- Porque as únicas pessoas que tomarem, são as que vão assistir outra aula de Poções.  
- Então eu não vou tomar mesmo.  
- Vai sim, Potter. Eu não confio em nada que você tocou.  
- Mas eu-  
- Sr. Potter, será que você pode demonstrar o efeito da sua poção? – Snape perguntou de repente.

"_NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO E NEM VOU TOMAR PORRA NENHUMA!"_

- Sim senhor.

Harry virou a poção em um frasco, e a tomou em um gole só. Sabia que se hesitasse não tomaria.

No início nada aconteceu e Harry pensou que a poção não tinha funcionado, mas então, ele começou a tossir sem parar, e ter ânsia de vômito.

Ele colocou as mãos no estômago, torcendo para não parecer muito patético se abraçando.

-Potter, o que você fez seu idiota?

Harry olhou para Malfoy e viu que o sonserino tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não...  
- Você só tinha que fazer uma coisa simples e você estraga a poção! Qual é o seu problema?

De repente, Ron e Hermione estavam do lado de Harry e eles começaram a discutir com o garoto loiro, tentando defender o amigo.

- Já chega! – Snape disse – Detenção, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, por tratarem outro aluno mal.  
- Mas nós – Ron começou, mas parou quando algo ainda pior aconteceu.

As tosses já haviam parado e Harry quase acreditou que tudo ia ficar bem, mas então, todos começaram a olhar para ele com ainda mais preocupação, ele não conseguia mais entender o que eles diziam e se sentia cada vez mais pequeno.

- Ele está... Senhor, o que está acontecendo com ele? – Hermione perguntou.  
- Encolhendo – Snape respondeu. – Sr. Malfoy, quantas asas de morcego você adicionou a poção?  
- Potter fez essa parte, eu não estava olhando quando ele o fez.  
- É claro que não, você estava dormindo, seu desgraçado!  
- 10 pontos da grifinória, eu sugiro que fique calado, Sr. Weasley, se não quiser que sua casa fique com pontos negativos.  
- O que fazemos agora? – Hermione perguntou desesperada.  
- Nós temos que esperar até ele parar de rejuvenescer, então levamos ele para a ala hospitalar.  
- E como fazemos ele envelhecer novamente?  
- Chega de perguntas irritantes, Granger.  
- Eu acho que ele parou – Ron murmurou.

Se ajoelhando ao lado do monte de roupa, Hermione puxou a capa de Harry e eles puderam ver o que estava por baixo.

Longos cílios negros e enormes olhos verdes foram as primeiras coisas que Draco viu, e aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se apaixonar ainda mais por Potter.

* * *

**N/A : Espero que tenham gostado! Eu estava com muita vontade de começar outra fic e achei que ia ser muito legal escrever uma do Harry bebê *0***

**Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 02

**N/A : No primeiro capítulo, eu marquei uma das palavras com um '*' e esqueci de explicar porque! Eu sou de Minas Gerais, daí vem o costume de falar, 'trêm' pra tudo, 'uai' toda hora e etc.. eu estou tendo que me policiar para não usar 'arreda' também, porque tem muitos lugares no Brasil, que as pessoas não entendem! E eu não consigo nem pensar em outra palavra para substituir, então quando eu usar 'arreda', saibam que é tipo... 'empurra' ou algo assim.. Aproveitem o capítulo e deixem reviews, ok?**

* * *

- Oh Merlin! – Hermione exclamou quando viu o pequeno Harry Potter na sua frente.

Ainda estavam na sala de Poções, e todos encaravam o bebê de olhos arregalados. A maioria das garotas pareciam prestes a abaixar e agarrar o garotinho, mas se seguraram com medo do professor Snape.

- Sr. Malfoy, me diga, o que pode ter causado tal efeito?

Draco, se possível, ficou ainda mais pálido.

- E-Eu não sei senhor, a poção era para fazer Potter voltar alguns minutos, muito similiar a um Vira-tempo, ele deveria ter voltado e nós deveriamos ter continuado como se nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido.  
- Um Vira-Tempo apenas faz a pessoa viajar, ele não deixa ninguém mais jovem!  
- Nós sabemos disso, Srta. Granger, se você disser algo desnecessário mais uma vez, terei que tirar pontos da sua casa – Snape disse. – Prossiga, Sr. Malfoy.  
- Quando adicionadas as asas de morcego, elas deveriam limitar o tempo voltado, se colocadas em grande quantidade elas podem fazer uma pessoa viajar anos, sem que ela tenha uma forma de voltar para onde partiu, a não ser que essa pessoa faça uma poção para adiantar o tempo.

Snape pareceu pensar um pouco, quando o sinal avisando o fim da aula, bateu.

- Todos os alunos, menos o Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger e Sr. Weasley devem sair nesse instante. Espero que tenham aprendido algo com o erro do Sr. Potter.

Os alunos juntaram seus materiais o mais lentamente possível, olhando para Harry e fazendo suas suposições. Quando finalmente deixaram a sala, Snape voltou a falar.

- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, Malfoy, você sabe quantas asas de morcego o Sr. Potter colocou?

Draco olhou para a mesa onde estivera trabalhando com Potter, esperando que ela guardasse todas as respostas.

- Eu separei as asas em dois montes, um o qual ele deveria adicionar e outro que ele deveria ter retornado para o frasco.  
- Cada frasco contém as asas de 25 morcegos, quantas você separou para ele colocar?  
- 4, senhor, e pelo o que parece, ele colocou a pilha maior – o loiro disse, apontando para a mesa.

Hermione fez um som assustado e apertou o braço de Ron.

- Ele adicionou 46 asas? Mas isso não é possível! Não tem lógica alguma, como ele pode ter pensado que era uma quantidade daquelas? E para que você tirou tudo do pote, Malfoy?  
- É melhor sobrar do que faltar – murmurou Ron. - e é óbvio que ele tinha a intenção de confundir o Harry! - ele completou um pouco mais alto.

Snape olhou para a criança no chão, Harry segurava com seus dedos gordinhos a capa de Draco, enquanto tentava colocar o máximo que conseguia, na boca.

- Sr. Malfoy, segure o Sr. Potter, antes que ele coma a sua roupa.

Draco começou a se abaixar, sem nem mesmo discutir, quando Ron gritou:

- Não encoste nele!

O loiro olhou para o ruivo e levantou uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

- Me desculpe?  
- Não, eu não desculpo, se tem alguém aqui que vai segurar o Harry esse alguém sou e- ele parou no meio da frase e se corrigiu – é a Hermione.  
- Não enquanto eu mandar aqui. – Snape disse. – e além do mais, o Sr. Potter parece gostar do Sr. Malfoy.

Draco deu um sorriso vitorioso e se abaixou em um rápido movimento, pegando Potter no colo e segurando as roupas largas em volta do corpo pequeno. Apesar de não ter experiência com crianças, ele fez parecer bem fácil.

– Sabemos o porquê da idade dele, agora temos que saber o que o fez rejuvenescer ao invés de simplesmente voltar no tempo – Snape disse – Contudo, podemos discutir os detalhes depois, nesse momento, nós vamos até a sala do diretor.

Harry começou a brincar com o cabelo de Draco, fascinado pela cor e suavidade. Draco sorriu levemente para a criança em seu colo, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando o pequeno puxou seu cabelo com muita força.

'_Potter!' _ele pensou enquanto revirava os olhos e colocava a mão do moreno longe do seu cabelo.

Os cinco saíram da sala, e se encontraram com as duas turmas que teriam aula de Poções naquele horário.

Todos olharam com curiosidade para um Draco Malfoy segurando um bebê moreno de olhos verdes no colo.

'_Sorte que a franja dele está tampando a cicatriz, senão estaríamas fodidos.' – _o loiro pensou.

- Vocês estão dispensados da aula hoje, não se acostumem – Snape disse – e não quero saber de nenhuma confusão acontecendo enquanto deveriam estar na minha aula.

Com a notícia de que não teriam aula de poção, os alunos ficaram distraídos e abriram caminho o mais rápido possível, antes que o professor mudasse de ideia.

Quando chegaram a uma bifurcação, Snape se virou para seus alunos.

- Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, vão chamar a professora McGonagall e depois podem prosseguir para suas aulas se ela assim desejar. Avise-a que estamos indo para a sala do diretor.

Antes que Ron pudesse discutir, Hermione o segurou pelo braço e o puxou pelo corredor da direita, enquanto ele reclamava.

Pegando o corredor da esquerda, o professor e seus dois alunos seguiram para a sala do diretor, enquanto Harry achava seu caminho até o cabelo de Draco e o puxava.

* * *

**N/A : Eu sei que tá curtinho, mas eu acabei de chegar de viagem, to morta e ainda tenho que ir pra aula amanhã! Reviews pelo meu esforço?**


	3. Capítulo 03

Draco estava nervoso de repente, quando alcançaram a porta da sala do diretor. Sem que tivesse um tempo para respirar fundo ou até mesmo bater, ouviram um 'Entre' e o professor Snape abriu a porta.

A sala do diretor era a mesma que Draco se lembrava desde a última vez que fora ali – no segundo ano por ter julgado Potter o herdeiro de Slytherin.

Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua enorme mesa. Vários quadros de diretores antigos estavam nas paredes, assim como muitas estantes com livros e o chapéu seletor.

- Severo, Sr. Malfoy – ele disse – o que devo essa visita?

Draco abriu a boca mas nenhum som saiu dela, Snape ficou calado enquanto esperava que o diretor percebesse a presença de mais um corpo no local.

- Ah, Sr. Potter! É claro, é claro. Então os rumores eram verdade!

-_Mas já? Como esse velho pode saber de tudo que acontece? – _pensou o loiro.

- Sentem-se, meus caros, e me contem como tal coisa aconteceu!

Draco andou hesitantemente até a cadeira e se sentou, arrumando Harry no seu colo. Quando achou uma posição confortável, o pequeno se contorceu até conseguir ficar em pé. O loiro suspirou e o fez sentar novamente, mas assim que conseguiu o que queria, o moreno já estava ficando em pé novamente.

- Vejo que Harry é uma criança muito inquieta- o diretor comentou. – Severo, se não se importa em explicar?  
- O Sr. Potter com seu extenso talento para Poções conseguiu estragar uma simples Tergum in Tempus* e se tranformou em uma criança.  
- Na verdade – Draco começou – ele está mais para um bebê.  
- Sim, sim, bem observado, Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Potter tem por volta de 1 ano no momento.

Ele levou um tempo para observar o bebê no colo de Draco antes de continuar.

- O que poderia ter causado esses efeitos, Severo?

- O Sr. Potter adicionou 46 asas de morcego na poção.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos como se pensasse 'Isso não é possível!'.

- Sim, ele é burro o suficiente para fazer isso – Draco falou sem pensar, mas para sua surpresa, Dumbledore deu uma risada gentil.

- Eu entendo a idade, mas ele só poderia ter rejuvenescido se... – Snape pareceu pensar a mesma coisa pois completou com :

- Malfoy, você sabe se Potter mexeu a Poção depois de adicionar as asas?  
- E-Eu – o loiro começou e então arregalou os olhos – eu acho que não, senhor. Ele não saberia que era necessário, e eu-

Antes que pudesse continuar a falar, a porta da sala do diretor se abriu rudemente e por ela entrou um Ronald Weasley, seguido de Hermione Granger e da Profª McGonagall.

- Harry! Me entregue ele! – Weasley exclamou, indo até Malfoy e agarrando o bebê. Ele puxou Harry violentemante já que a criança segurava a roupa de Draco com suas mãos gordinhas.

Quando o ruivo conseguiu pegar o moreno, ele sorriu vitoriosamente mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu quando o pequeno começou a chorar.

Harry gritava enquanto lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e ele fazia o beicinho mais lindo do mundo. O coração de Draco estava apertado e ele queria se levantar e agarrar o garotinho, salvá-lo das garras de Weasley, mas não tinha nada que podia fazer.

O ruivo tentou balançar o bebê um pouco, tentando fazê-lo parar de chorar, mas não conseguiu. Ele foi até Hermione que assistia toda a cena perplexa, assim como a Profª. Ele estendeu os braços tentando entregar o pequeno para ela.

Hermione o pegou sem hesitar. Adorava crianças e era muito boa com elas. Ela saberia como cuidar de Harry.

Ela o balançou tentando o acalmar, mas não estava funcionando. Será que estava com fome? Estava com sono, com dor, precisava ir no banheiro?

- Por Salazar! – exclamou Snape. – Dê um jeito em Potter, Granger!

O garotinho tentava sair do colo da garota, como se tentasse pular. Estiva seus bracinhos em direção a mesa do diretor, como se precisasse desesperadamente ir para la. E foi aí, que Hermione entendeu o que ele queria. Harry estava querendo voltar para o colo de Draco Malfoy!

-Faça-o parar, Srta. Granger! – exclamou McGonagall.

Hermione suspirou, sabendo que isso irritaria Ron completamente, e foi com Harry até estar na frente de Draco. O moreninho pareceu se acalmar quando chegou perto do outro, mas ainda tentava pular no colo dele.

- H-Hermione o que voc- começou Ron, mas era tarde demais. Sua amiga depositou Harry no colo de seu maior inimigo e no mesmo instante o garotinho parou de chorar.

Sorrindo, Dumbledore comentou:

- Parece que Harry gosta do Sr. Malfoy.  
- É claro que ele não gosta! – Ron exclamou.  
- E como você explicaria isso, Sr. Weasley? – o diretor perguntou.  
- Eu..

Harry estava em pé no colo de Draco – com o loiro o segurando, já que ainda não conseguia ficar em pé sozinho – ele escondia seu rosto na curva do ombro e o pescoço do loiro. Estava contente finalmente.

- Eu demando saber o que aconteceu com o aluno da minha casa! – McGonagall enfim exclamou.  
- Acalme-se Minerva, eu já cobri essa parte. Depois eu explicou tudo. O que eu quero saber agora, é o seguinte; Sr. Malfoy, você é o melhor aluno de Poções em Hogwarts, como não percebeu que Harry estava fazendo a poção de uma forma incorreta?

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas não sabia o que dizer, se falasse que estava dormindo, poderia levar detenção e teria que explicar para o diretor na frente dos grifinórios estúpidos,que não conseguia dormir, mas por outro lado, se disesse que estava acordado o tempo inteiro, iriam achar que tinha deixado Potter fazer errado de propósito, como um plano do mal. Suspirou, seria melhor contar que estava dormindo.

Antes que pudesse se explicar, Ron respondeu, sem perceber que estava ajudando o sonserino.

- Ele estava dormindo durante a aula! Dormindo!  
- Oh sim. – Dumbledore disse. – eu estou ciente desse pequeno problema.

_- C-Como ele sabe que eu não consigo dormir? Como ele faz isso?_

Suspirando, Dumbledore falou:

- Eu tenho um dilema, meus caros. Me parece que o Sr. Potter vai ficar assim por um tempo, estou correto, Snape?  
- 6 meses para fazer um antídoto.  
- Certo, certo, eu também acho. O problema é, com quem devo deixar o Harry?  
- Conosco, é claro! – Hermione exclamou – nossos somos os melhores amigos dele!  
- Ele vai ficar muito melhor na grifinória, no meio de seus amigos! – McGonagall disse. – Não existe outra opção Dumbledore, existe?

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Mas é claro que existe! O Sr. Potter parece ter criado uma certa... afeição, pelo Sr. Malfoy.  
- Mas que ideia! – a profª exclamou. – o lugar dele é na casa que foi colocado! Com seus amigos e conhecidos! Você acha mesmo que ele ficaria bem junto do Sr. Malfoy, quando não conseguem passar 5 minutos na presença do outro sem brigar? No meio dos sonserinos que vão usar qualquer chance que tiverem para atacá-lo?

Snape estava pronto para defender sua casa, quando Dumbledore falou.

- Sim, Minerva, você está certa. Ele não ficaria bem no meio dos sonserinos.

O garotinho pareceu perceber o rumo que a conversa tomava e seu corpo se tensionou. Draco imaginou se Potter ainda tinha a mente de um adolescente, e começou a fazer círculos em suas costas, para acalmá-lo. O moreno pareceu aprovar.

- Você acha que- ele começou a perguntar para o diretor, quando percebeu que estava interrompendo a conversa dele com os professores.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Você acha que ele vai se lembrar de tudo, quando voltar a ter 16 anos?

Quem respondeu a pergunta foi Snape.

- Sim, ele vai.

- Mais um motivo para ele ficar com a gente! – Ron exclamou – Harry não vai perdoar nenhum de nós se o deixarmos ficar com Malfoy!

Draco se desligou da conversa novamente. Não valia a pena discutir. Sabia quem venceria a discussão, Potter ficaria com seus amigos, no lugar que deveria ficar. E além do mais, Draconão queria ter que cuidar de um bebê por 6 meses! Não importa que tal bebê era a mesma pessoa por quem o loiro estava apaixonado desde o início do sexto ano. O que era tipo, 2 meses.

Ok, e também não era como se estivesse apaixonado por Potter! Ele só não conseguia parar de pensar no moreno desde a primeira vez que o vira naquele doído muito quando teve que machucar Potter dentro do trêm. Queria ter acertado qualquer parte menos o rosto, mas ele tinha obrigações e além do mais, ele estava com raiva. Com raiva de si mesmo e dos sentimentos que nasciam em seu peito.

- Sr. Malfoy? – Dumbledore perguntou.  
- Sim.  
- Então está decidido!

Draco franziu o cenho. O que estava decidido?

- Senhor? – ele perguntou. – O que está decidido?  
- Vê! Ele nem mesmo estava prestando atenção! – Ron quase berrou.  
- Está decidido, Sr. Malfoy, que por questões de afeição, o senhor irá tomar conta de Harry durante o tempo que ele permanecer um bebê.  
- No entanto – McGonagall interrompeu – se qualquer coisa_, qualquer coisa_, acontecer com ele, será responsabilidade sua e eu irei pessoalmente levá-lo de volta para a torre da grifinória.  
- Mas eu- ele começou, mas Dumbledore interrompeu.  
- Você irá a partir de agora possuir um dormitório privado, com um espaço próprio para uma criança. Todas suas necessidades podem ser atendidas pelos elfos a qualquer momento. Você só precisa chamar. Pode dar preferência a Dobby, se quiser, ele parece gostar muito de Harry.  
- Dobby? – ele perguntou ficando confuso – Eu nã-.  
- Ele deverá te acompanhar a todas as aulas, e em seu dormitório você irá encontrar vários livros sobre como cuidar de um bebê.  
- Ele nem mesmo está preparado! – Hermione exclamou.

Suspirando, Dumbledore deu a palavra final.

- Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, Minerva, está decidido. Harry ficará com o Sr. Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A : *Voltar no tempo.**

**E entãaao?Gostaram? Espero que sim!**


	4. Capítulo 04

_Suspirando, Dumbledore deu a palavra final._

_- Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, Minerva, está decidido. Harry ficará com o Sr. Malfoy._

Com a decisão tomada, todos saíram da sala do diretor que cantarolava alegremente por algum motivo desconhecido.

Draco segurava Harry em seu colo, e os braços do sonserino já estavam doendo. Ele provavelmente teria colocado Potter no chão e o obrigado a aprender andar ou então usado um feitiço para levitá-lo se estivesse sozinho. Mas não estava, e só de pensar em usar a varinha para fazer o garoto menos pesado, ele ficava com medo da reação de Granger. Weasley não era uma ameaça.

O diretor havia achado razoável os amigos do moreno acompanhá-los até esse novo dormitório e conferirem se era um espaço adequado para seu melhor amigo. Droga, Draco odiava cada momento. Ele preferiria poder conhecer seu novo quarto sozinho – com Harry – e não receber a 'visita' dos grifinórios estúpidos.

Não que o loiro tivesse algum preconceito contra girifinórios, sangues-ruins ou traidores de sangue, afinal ele estava apaixonado por um! Só que Weasley e Granger o irritavam demais! Só a mera presença deles era algo para reclamar.

Eles estavam se aproximando da Torre da Grifinória – que era infelizmente, o local onde seu novo dormitório ficava. Algo sobre ter uma vizinhança 'amigável' e 'conhecida'.

O loiro percebeu que a mãozinha de Harry já havia caído de seu cabelo, e que ele descansava a cabeça em seu ombro. Provavelmente estava dormindo. Não que fosse tarde, mas Potter sempre pareceu o tipo preguiçoso e cansado o tempo inteiro.

Draco começou a andar mais rápido, seus braços começavam a ficar dormentes. Ele não lembrava de Harry ser gordinho quando entrara em Hogwarts, mas ele estava 10 anos mais jovem no momento.

Um pensamento invadiu sua mente e foi como uma faca atravessando seu coração. Ele apertou Harry contra o seu corpo e uma agonia preencheu todo seu corpo. Harry provavelmente acabara de –

- Malfoy! Não aperte ele tanto assim, é só um bebê! – Hermione guinchou – e nós já chegamos! – anunciou.

Balançando a cabeça e afastando o pensamento para ser analisado mais tarde, ele olhou para o enorme retrato na parede.

Seus olhos arregalaram. Aquela coisa estivera ali desde sempre?

Era um enorme quadro com uma moldura marrom de aparência antiga, e nele estava pintado um filhote de leão, e se aproximando dele, uma enorme cobra verde. Ela não ia tentar atacar o filhotinho não é? Porque aquilo era-

- Anda logo e abre essa coisa, Malfoy! – Weasley exclamou.

Draco não sabia como deveria abrir aquela porta, mas antes que pudesse se preocupar demais, um cavaleiro com uma armadura dourada entrou no quadro.

- Meu nome é Jev, e eu guardo essa passagem. Só existem duas pessoas que podem entrar aqui no momento, se algum de vocês estiver na lista, poderão passar.

- Eu sou Ronald Weasley, essa é a Hermione Granger, e esse é Harry Potter – ele disse apontando para cada um e ignorando Draco.  
- Como estão na presença do senhor Potter, poderão entrar, mas nunca sozinhos. E você é? – ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha direita e olhando para o sonserino.  
- Draco Malfoy.  
- Porque não disse logo? Já poderia estar la dentro há muito tempo!

E com isso, a passagem para o dormitório privado, foi revelada.

Draco marchou para dentro do quarto como se fosse o chefe dali. Ele tinha que mostrar para os dois grifinórios que ele realmente era e que se precisasse, chutaria a bunda dos dois para bem longe.

Bunda... ele começou a se lembrar da linda bunda redondinha de Harry e como sempre quis dar um tapa nela e depois... E finalmente ele estava com a mão na bunda dele. Um Harry bebê. Isso só podia ser pedofilia! Como ele iria cuidar de uma criança se tudo que conseguia pensar era na bunda gostosa que essa criança ia desenvolver?

- Malfoy! – Granger exclamou – estou falando com você! Sinceramente... o espaço parece bem apropriado para uma criança,o que você acha?

O loiro olhou em volta, a sala era bem simples, tinha uma escrivaninha para ele estudar, um enorme sofá e algumas prateleiras cheias de livros. As cores eram terrosas e ele ainda não tinha visto nada que lembrava uma criança.

Saiu andando até as escadas, e as subiu com Harry no colo. Urgh, precisava deitar o garoto em algum lugar. Era possível que Granger e Weasley tivessem subido enquanto ele estava pensando na bunda de Potter?

O primeiro cômodo era um enorme banheiro com uma banheira enorme bem no centro. Como ele sentia falta das banheiras na sua casa! Essa iria servir muito bem..

Indo para o segundo cômodo, ele encontrou um quarto. Era a coisa mais linda do mundo e ele nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. O quarto era decorado com tons claros de amarelo e azul, tinha um lindo berço no canto, um enorme tapete colorido no chão e várias caixas que Draco apostava estarem cheias de brinquedos. Tinha uma... mesa? Com uma parte macia e... Ah! O lugar para trocar as fraldas.

Dando um sorriso para os desenhos de animais mágicos na parede, Draco começou a andar em direção ao berço para colocar Harry lá dentro, mas parou um segundo. Trocar fraldas? Ninguém disse que ele teria que trocar fraldas de alguém. E esse alguém era Harry Potter. Não. De jeito nenhum. Ele ia se virar nesse momento e mandar Weasley e Granger brincarem de marido e mulher e fingirem que Harry era o filho deles, porque de maneira alguma ele iria trocar a fralda do garoto!

- Então é isso, nós já vamos indo Malfoy, mas lembre-se que nós estaremos te vigiando o tempo inteiro, e temos o direito de ver Harry quando quisermos!

Draco rolou os olhos. Não era como se fossem um casal divorciando e querendo a guarda do filho. Aqueles dois eram irritantes!

- Ta! Tanto faz!

Hermione se moveu para perto de Draco, mas ele continuou de costas para ela. Como Harry tinha a cabeça em seu ombro, ela pôde alcança-lo e depositar um beijo em seu cabelo bagunçando.

- Boa sorte, Harry. E não se esqueça Malfoy, nós não hesitaremos se for para o bem de Harry. Não o aperte muito, não alimente demais nem de menos, ele tem que arrotar depois de tomar o leite, e ele tem que dormir mas provavelmente vai acordar durante a noite então trate de-  
- Eu já entendi, Granger!

Ron estava pronto para xingar Malfoy por falar daquela forma com Hermione, mas ela o calou dizendo que eles ainda tinham que assistir o resto das aulas e puxando-o para fora do quarto.

Só quando Draco ouviu a porta do dormitório ser fechada no andar debaixo, ele se moveu.

Tinha que trocar a roupa de Harry, colocá-lo no berço, tomar um banho bem longo e aproveitar o resto da tarde já que estava liberado das aulas hoje, e tudo isso, sem acordar o moreninho em seus braços.

* * *

**N/A : Espero que tenham gostado! Agora estou mesmo de férias, sem preocupação com a escola, já passei de ano, só felicidade e agora poderei finalmente ler as fics que abandonei e continuar as minhas!**

**FELIZ NATAL PARA VOCÊS 3**


End file.
